Quiet of the Evening
by IzzyisiNSaNiTY
Summary: This is a Crenny McTucker fanfiction. They are my favourite ship in South Park. I'll leave it up to you to read instead of spoiling anything ;)


CRENNY

**Quiet of the Evening**

Chapter 1

It seemed like a normal day in South Park, Colorado. The parents to work, their children at school, and the homeless being... well… homeless. It has been several years since our favourite class of South Park Cows had been in third grade. They moved up to freshman year in High School.

"Man this blows." The fatter one in our beloved group of four kids began. "I THOUGHT being in high school would be a lot better."

"Dude, it's already better. We get more freedom here." Stan stopped and looked at Cartman, Kyle and Kenny stopping to look as well.

"Stan has a point, Cartman." Kyle said.

"Have you SEEN the girls?" Kenny added. Eric rolled his eyes. They all exchanged a moment of silence and walked again, running into Clyde, Craig, Tweek, and Token.

"…Sup douchebags." Cartman looked at them. Craig paid no mind to them really Just flipped them off.

"You're missing one…" Craig looked around to see which one. The other three looked.

"Where's Kenny?" Stan wondered. Craig went silent. Clyde and Token ventured off and went to talk to girls. Clyde was always the most _handsome_.

"I-I'm going- hhh- to get c-coffee." Tweek twitched and walked off.

"Whatever…" Craig sighed. "See you morons in class."

"Hey! The only stupid one in our group is Kenny!" Cartman exclaimed.

"Right, at least he didn't eat vagasil and grow two vaginas in his stomach…"

"You son of a-"

"Why am I wasting my time on you…" He sighs and walks away. Kyle tried so hard not to laugh at Cartman. Stan just being neutral. Craig walked on trying to find the blonde in the orange hoodie. "McCormick!" The dark haired boy found Kenny in a secluded looking hallway.

"Hm?" Kenny turned around and looked at Craig.

"Why'd you run off? You never do that. Even with them."

"I just wanted away this time."

"Well… You and I have a lot to catch up on old friend…"

"W-Wait what did you call me..?"

"Friend?" Craig raised an eyebrow. Kenny suddenly got happy and hugged him. "Argh!" He frowned "Kenny you know I don't like hugs!"

"Sorry, I guess I got happy." He smiled nervously, his hood falling off his head, his blond hair showing and his face.

"So get off me dammit!" He tried to back away, the frown still there.

"Why don't we talk like we used to?" The slightly shorter one looking at him, their gaze had met.

"I..- I.. damn" He sighed. "Alright Kenny, y' got me. I'm sorry." He gave a soft smile.

"All I wanted to hear." He said softly, similar to a whisper.

"You alright there…?"

"O-Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Kenny's voice was unsteady, his heart began to skip a few beats. He felt weird around Craig and he didn't know why.

"You seem a little…. Nervous…" Craig leaned into his ear and whispered in a flirty tone. Kenny stayed quiet. The bell rang in which meant they had to go to class. He had tried to step back and walk to the same class the other was headed off to. His face flushed a bit as he tried to calm down. Craig smirked a little and used his free hand to grab the others hand gently. By now Kenny thought Craig had figure out his feelings for him and knew he'd take it to an advantage.

"You forgot to put it back up…" Craig stopped him and Kenny and pulled the hood back up.

"Thanks…" Kenny muttered and let the others hand go before entering the classroom. They both took their seats. The teacher began to teach class. History.

"Alright, todays lesson!" The teacher yelled upon the teenagers voices. Everyone shut up. "I get it, it's almost our free time... You have an HOUR left." Free time and then lunch. "Today's lesson is about imperialism." The teacher took up half an hour just speaking about it. "Get to work!"

"This teacher sounds a lot like Ms. Crabapple." Stan turned around and chuckled to the other three. It seemed like it. The Asian-American man in about is early forties shot a glare at the students who weren't working.

"Yeah, I mean he screeches and freaks out like-" Kyle was interrupted.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Mr. Akiyama shouted.

"Way to go you stupid Jew. Got us in trouble." Cartman rolled his eyes. The others get silent. "Kenny did it."

"What! No I didn't." Kenny's eyes narrowed at the three.

"Take one for the team Kenny…" Cartman leaned over and whispered.

"No. I'm not doing-"

"You four, detention after school." The Asian glared. The four straightened up. Kyle was nervous due to what his mother would say. Stan just got back to work. Cartman is not affected by any of this at all whatsoever. Kenny, was mad. Only at the fatass who constantly follows them around and gets them into trouble. All of them went silent working on their assignments.

**. . .**

The bell had rung and the teens were given their free time in which they used like it was recess. As soon as the bell rang, everyone was out of the room. No one but Kenny, or so he thought. Kenny stood up as did Craig and he began to walk over to the desks. He didn't want to make noise so he stepped around the aligned desks carefully.

"Hey Kenny… Can I talk to you?"

"Sure…"

"I've noticed you've been nervous around me." As soon as he said that Kenny turned his head to look the away from him. "And I think I know what's going on."

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I can't help it…"

"It's fine if you don't want to be my friend Kenny, I understand…"

"Well that's the complete OPPOSITE of what I thought you were going to say…" He sighs at how oblivious the other was being. "No. Craig. I _want_ to be our friend… I like you. I really do…"

"Y-You like me…?" A blush forms on his face. "Like how…?"

"Just… forget it, we all know you wouldn't feel the same…" He turned and began to walk away.

"Kenny wait." He walked after him and in front of him. "Man, this is so gay. But…" He leaned in and softly kissed him softly. The darker haired boys blush darkened. Kenny was no different. He blushed deeply. It was as if his dream had become reality. It took him a bit to register that it was real and not fantasy, he kissed back. Their warm lips touching until Craig had broken it. "We shouldn't kiss where everyone can see us…"

"Everyone's outside though…"

"What if someone comes back…?" They both got silent.

"… Wanna ditch this place?" A smirk planted onto the blondes face.

"Ditching..? Hell yeah." He smirks and teases him a bit. "I didn't know you were so _bad_, Kenny."

"Of all the times you don't see me in class, where do you THINK I go?"  
>"Nurse's office? I wasn't really sure."<p>

"Pfft." Kenneth grabs Craig's hand as they sneak outside and stealthily into the woods without being caught. Craig followed him close behind. Both trying not to be hit by the branches.

"If we get caught.. I'm going to be more pissed than usual."

"We won't. They never bother to come get us." They got to a good place to stop. Both panting.

"I suppose that's true." He looks around then hugs him. Kenny hugged back, his hood falling off his head leaving his face noticeable. Craig got privilege to see him without a hood. Craig smiled looking at his face. "You should wear your hood down more often." Kenny blushed softly but smiles.

"You should smile more, it looks good on you.."

"It's hard to smile when almost everyone I know is an asshole." Kenny held back tears It seemed like he finally found someone who actually cared about him.

"Craig…" he had his arms around the other still, his blue eyes looking into his.

"Yes Kenny…?" He smiles a little, brown eyes locking with the blue. Noticing the tears, he gained concerned glance. "A-Are you sure you're okay..?"

"Yes…" He smiled and had kissed him softly. He still blushed rather darkly, kissing back and he held the other male. Both of them wanting to take it further but too nervous to. Craig knew Kenny was as nervous as he was. He pulled away. Kenny looked down as he was embarrassed at how nervous he was, his hair covering his face.

"Kenny… I'll take it slow if you're nervous…" He places a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous… But one thing Craig…"

"What's that?"

"Will you be mine…"

"Of course Kenny." He gave a small smile and hugged him.

"You don't know how happy I am.." He kissed Craig quickly and pulled away before the other could kiss back. Not being as nervous, just being a tease.

"If you're as happy as I am, then I know.." He rested his hands on Kenny's hips as Kenny cupped his cheeks and their foreheads touching. "Are we going to tell the others…?"

"Let them figure it out. They know about Stan and Kenny. So let them figure it out." A soft smirk on the blondes face.

"Okay. It really is cute how short you are."

"My shortness isn't adorable. And I'm no shorter than you are."

"Yes it is."

"N-No.." He leaned into him

"Yes." He plants a soft kiss on his cheek. Kenny kissed back pulling him closer. Craig finally felt happy for once. Suddenly, Kenny licks the others lips in which Craig took as an invitation as slipped it into Kenny's mouth. They both blushed, Kenny took that opportunity to slide his tongue roughly against the others. Craig moved his tongue around his exploring every inch of his mouth. Kenny shivered a bit as he got a tingling feeling. He refused to be the one to moan. "Let it out…" Craig mumbled knowing he wanted to but Kenny was still being stubborn. Craig pushed him up against a tree not breaking the kiss even a bit. He wanted to hear the other moan in pleasure. Craig lifted his leg and moved it up and down against the others member. Kenny gasped.

"Craig!" He blushed hard. The teen with the blue hat smirked and moved the kiss to his neck. Nipping at it. Kenny closed his eyes softly and let out a soft moan. "Please tell me you don't plan on fucking me out here…"

"I planned that to happen later. I can tease now. I don't think either of us are ready for THAT."

"You're an asshole."

"Well I'm your asshole, you're kinda stuck with me, McCormick." He chuckled.

"I guess you're right…" He sighs but smiles.

"So why'd you ask~?"

"Well I wonder." The blonde replied sarcastically. Craig rolls his eyes and turned around having Kenny get on his back.

"We'll go to my house if that makes you feel better."

"Wont your parents get mad that you skipped?"

"They're not really home until after 5 or 6."

"But still."

"And we all know you live in a hell hole."

"It's not that bad." Kenny sighed. "It's a roof over our heads, that's what counts. But yeah, your house is better." He then mumbles "Your beds probably comfier…" Kenny buried his face in the back of Craig's neck. Craig blushed terribly.

"Jesus Kenny you must really-" Craig stopped, blushing as Kenny placed soft kisses on his neck. Already finding Craig's soft spot, Kenny softly bites it. "K-Kenny don't do that…"

"Payback mother fucker…~" He smirked.

"You're so lucky I like you… I would've fucking decked you by now…" He sighs and started walking through the woods.

"So, your necks that sensitive?"

"Shut up…"

"You know I won't…~"

"If I gave you money-"

"I'll take anyone else's money. Not yours."

"Ugh you're difficult…"

"Look who's callin' who diffi-" Craig cut him off pulling him into a kiss. It had both of them turn silent. Craig put him down as soon as they were in front of his house.

**Okay, I wanted to get to the 2k word point. I am ending the chapter like this but I will be working on the second as well as other fanfictions that others had wanted me to write. **

**See ya**


End file.
